One Wore Red
by k1isstherain
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has loved Harry Potter ever since she could remember, But when they are sorted into houses one goes to green the other to red, Pansy vows to hate him for the rest of her life. But there is a think line between love and hate isnt there? I suck at summary's
1. Prologue

Author Note: Well this is my first story so please be kind. Ive never done this before. A night on insommnia caused me to write this. Please be kind. Thank you

Prologue –

Pansy's world had been split in two – One now wore green the other red.

Once childhood friends, they were all a part of an elite society of purebloods, one her true best friend the other the boy she secretly adored. Their life was simple yet grand; they would tell dreams, learn the importance of being a pureblood, but most of all plan the adventures they would have in Hogwarts.

And then the reality of the situation truly set in – betrayal. Her adoration turned to hate. Even as the years passed and they continued to meet under circumstances out of her control, even when she found another who she believe would capture her heart to fill its emptiness she admitted she loved him.

She loved him almost as much as she hated him. She told him the day he had taken the one thing she honestly cared about above all her first kiss. He told her it was a mistake, she told him she loved him and he simply said I don't. She covered her hurt with a sneer striking him deep like he did her, she told him he would never be enough he was an orphan a complication, but most of all he was a Gryffindor and she a slytherin.

It was late evening in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, all was silent the only noise that could be heard the soft snores of the paintings that lined its corridors. Pansy Parkinson a 6th year prefect was patrolling the castle on her own having sent her partner to bed. Rounding a corner a hand shot out covering her mouth, her eyes moving frantically trying to distinguish in the darkness help of any form.

Her assailant began to drag her backwards, tripping and skidding she helplessly tried to remain standing, losing her footing on the large flagstones that littered the corridor floor. She could make out figures following closely behind, she couldn't make out faces they were well covered. Her assailant grunted under exertion

Muffled screaming, pleading was not helping, who were these people she thought, she attempted to bite and scratch to no avail, along the corridor and through the door. They shoved her non to gently against the wall, her cheek was pressed hard into the cold smooth brick.

"If I let you go of your mouth promise not to scream"

She glared daggers at the wall, but nodded, shed do anything for the small chance of escape. Letting go of her mouth, Pansy let an almighty scream burst out her, turning quickly she attempted her escape. It was no used her assailant tackled her, knocking her breath out of her as she landed heavily on the stone floor.

"You little bitch" he hissed "look boys' she's not so brave now. Are you miss high and mighty?"

The others cackled, Pansy lay still listening to the evil words that spilled forth from this unknowns mouth, who was he what had she done to deserve this treatment?

"I know who you are Parkinson, I know all about you and your little friends, thinking there all safe in their little pureblood gilded cage well I don't think so miss, look at you now" he whispered in her ear "You are nothing."

"What is going on?"

Her assailant stiffened, someone was here she was safe.

"Creevey? Seamus? Neville? Dean?" They muttered in disbelief

Creevey, Finnegan, Longbottom and Thomas all wore red ah yes she should have known. Fucking Gryffindor's.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? What are you all doing? Collin if you know what's good for you, you will get off her get off her right now!" The bellowed order ran out with unmistakable authority and the sound of it a recognition she knew that voice, unease stirred in her blood.

Collin scrambled to his knees, the other muttered frantically in fear under their breath. This was not good.

Another who wore red.

Deep rich red, red like blood and rubies, trimmed with gold, the top button of his collar undone, and his tie loose. This person was her rescuer but it was not just any person.

Harry Potter. The one boy who she had known for most of her life, the one boy she hated the most, the one boy who stolen her first kiss, her first love.

It had been a long time since shed since him this close, classes kept them apart, social gatherings she found excuses to avoid him, a whole year had passed with only a few glances at a distance nothing more. He hadn't changed.

"Hello Pansy"

She didn't want to acknowledge him, she didn't want to remember the last time she had seen him he had stolen something precious from her. She didn't respond, he shrugged.

He had come to her rescue, her knight in shining armour, her pride regained she lifted her chin.

"I don't need nor want your help potter, so run along and take your hero complex with you. Find someone else to save"

He stared at her in disbelief, anger flashed through his eyes, he walked towards her, paused, he had grown, he was tall well over six foot, his shoulders had broadened, he looked dangerous, he had always been dangerous to her heart anyway.

He spoke softly, so softly that his words couldn't possibly carry to the others.

"I'm trying to save your life, Slytherins are being targeted left right and centre at the moment, your families involvement with Voldermort however deep is not popular idea at the moment"

"Oh and what of yours?" she snapped back

"Being in Gryffindor has its advantages or perhaps it's because I'm the goddamn saviour of the wizarding world, which just may have something to do with it" he explained "Now shut up"

"Leave me be potter, me and these fellows…" smiling angelically "We were having a party, weren't we boys?"

"A party?"

"Yes"

He smiled then laughed, he laughed so hard she nearly hexed him, her hand on her wand tightening. Ignoring their audience he turned and began walking down the corridor.

"Fine"

Looking at the others, their gazes shooting back and forth from Harry's retreating back to her frozen form, fear swept through her, she didn't want to remain Merlin knew what may occur.

"Potter!" she called to him sharply, "Wait? Please?" he paused, he turned back to her

"Yes pansy?"

"I'd just liked to say I was fine on my own, I didn't need your help."

"Oh really not from where I'm standing" he drawled

"I'm not thanking you, I'm not grateful, I could have honestly been fine on my own" she said heatedly

"I didn't expect you too; thanking someone it's not what we do is it pans? Don't forget we're cut from the same cloth"

"I beg to differ potter as I remember you're just a little orphan boy that was taken in, for all I know you might be a mudblood, just like you're a muggle lover" she drawled with dripping sarcasm.

His eyes darkened behind the spectacles he took a threatening step forward, it took all Pansy's courage not to take a step back, she would not be frightened of him.

"Watch what you say pansy" he told her softly, she hated that tone of voice, hated the way it washed over her sending electric shots of sensation up her back.

"Oh dear, hit a nerve did I potter?" she replied sweetly

"I said watch it pansy, don't get me angry I forewarn you now"

"Forewarn? Pfft Potter I'm not afraid of you don't forget I know all your secrets"

Fire flashed in his eyes, an absolute fury, she hated to admit it but knew how to rile Harry because she knew Harry sometimes better than she knew herself, she knew of his secret passion was healing.

He took a step closer and another each step closer to her, Pansy stepped back she stepped again, it was like a dance between the two each step in sync with the other, it was only when her back hit the wall that alarm flashed in her eyes and her body stiffened in fear.

"Oh pansy you haven't changed abit, still trying to be a wildcat but pathetically still a little kitten spitting her dislike."

"I hate you"

"yes and I hate you too" he whispered he was far too close, his breath was skimming against her lips, making her knees go weak, her eyes began to flutter close, her lips parted, she hated the effect he had on her but it had always been like this she waited for his lips to press hers. Moments later the breath against her ceased she opened her eyes to see Harry walking away, whistling down the corridor out of sight.

Pansy let out a slow breath, her legs weakening, she slid down the wall, pulling her knees up, hiding her flushed cheeks. She hated him so much yet she never stopped loving him, If only it were Draco Malfoy who had come, the one that wore green, not so long ago they had all shared their longings and secrets, they had been there through all life events. Back when Hogwarts and houses were a distant dream.

How much had changed since then.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pansy POV

"Are you ready Pansy?"

Pansy turned away from her mirror to the door. Her mother Rose Parkinson stood elegant in rich emerald robes made from the best velvet, she stood looking intently on at her daughter.

Turning back toward the mirror, Pansy looked at her hair, piled high on her head, flowers were interwoven, her house elf had done a good job, pink robes covered her slim frame, another party to attend, to smile and stand looking pretty. It was just like all pureblood parties but also different to others, this one was hosted by the Malfoys, she did not want to go because she knew she knew he would be there.

"Yes mother"

"Good, shall we be going? Come along." Rose murmured swiftly retreating from the room

Pulling a face at her mother's back , Pansy heaved an exaggerated sigh taking one last look at her appearance in the mirror she followed her mother out of the room. Following her mother down the corridor to the main staircase she could see her father Pious looking towards the upper hallway, awaiting their arrival.

"Look at you Pansy darling you look an absolute vision" Pious swore

"Thank you daddy"

"Oh Pious really? We really must go or we shall be late." Rose muttered

"Yes dear." Pious replied, pulling a face, Pansy hid a smile stifling a giggle as a cloak was magically placed around her shoulders.

Stepping out into the night the Parkinson's began the short walk to the apparition point which would take them to the Malfoys. Pansy's home was in the sprawling Hampshire countryside, not far from Wiltshire the location of Malfoy manor. She loved her home it was beautiful, she loved the countryside and all things around, she especially loved the small wizarding village of Cherryton situated in the valley.

"Hurry along Pansy we don't want to be late" Rose ordered, Pansy shook her head in exasperation but swiftly picked up her pace, her mother was so controlling sometimes. They arrived at the apparition point on the outskirts of the manor property, feeling the uncomfortable pull in her stomach she sidelong apparated with her parents to the party.

Arriving at the house she could make out someone waiting, in a relaxed posture leaning against the gates to Malfoy Manor. Blaise Zambini.

She and Blaise had been dating for the last two months. She cared for Blaise she cared deeply for Blaise. He was tall, with soft dark chocolate skin, dark chocolate brown eyes that almost looked black in some lights, and the most charming wit and manner any pureblood could have. He was dedicated to his studies, was a loyal slytherin. He was overall bright, fun and wonderful.

Maybe she did was starting to care more for Blaise. They had everything in common and she enjoyed his company tremendously. Yet for reasons unknown that she was unable to understand herself she could not find it within herself to commit. She didn't mind flirting, dancing or exchanging the occasional kiss it was just…

She had only ever felt that feeling with one other, the adrenalin the sheer excitement of being in love, the way she felt when she was with Harry Potter. Oh but that was in the past, he betrayed her broke her heart, stolen something that was precious to her. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts, they had been best friends her, Harry and his brother Draco, nothing could separate them they were the pureblood trio.

Harry Potter was the boy who lived.

She had first laid eyes on him when she was 5 years old, her mother had been invited for afternoon tea with Narcissa Malfoy, she was taken along as Draco's play date, this was the first time they had ever met.

A house elf beckoned Pansy to the playroom, Witty was watching the young masters making sure they behaved and no arguments were caused. Witty saw Pansy edging her way to the books, already sat there was Harry alone.

Draco was playing with the magic figures, heroes from old. Looking at Pansy and Harry he eventually Draco stood up and made his way over to Pansy and Harry.

"Have you met my brother" Draco told Pansy, who had looked up curiously from her book "He's different to me and my family"

"Oh… yes..." Pansy replied a little uncertainly, who was this little boy?

"He's not got blonde hair he's got dark hair. But that doesn't matter, Right harry?"

Grinning Harry nodded.

"You have long dark hair" Draco the said to Pansy "It's pretty. I want you us all to be friends." He said decisively.

Nodding slightly, "Group hug." Draco ordered with a smile holding her arms out to the others.

The three new friends wrapped their arms around each other and Harry shyly placed a kiss on top of the other two heads. Pansy stiffened slightly, feeling her cheeks heat she smiled in pleasure.

"We're going to be best friends." Draco told them confidently. "Forever and ever."

"Forever and ever." Pansy and Harry echoed together before they all joined in in a game of levitation frog.

Brought back to the present Blaise leaned forward to kiss her cheek "Good evening beautiful"

"Good evening Mr Zambini" Rose interrupted

Grinning bashfully Blaise turned "Lady Parkinson a pleasure, you are looking especially fetching this evening"

"Oh Blaise you are a charmer" she chuckled gripping her husband's arm.

"Good evening to you Mr Zambini" Pious nodded in acknowledgment, Blaise bent his head in acknowledgment.

"Lord Zambini"

"Look after this one will you, she needs someone to watch her" nodding towards her daughter.

"Oh daddy" Pansy chuckled admonishingly

"Shall we?" Blaise asked offering his arm.

Nodding Pansy and Blaise entered into Malfoy manor.

"Lord and Lady Parkinson!" the house elf announced from his post beside the entrance to the ballroom.

"Mr Zambini and Miss Parkinson"

As they proceeded into the ballroom, her arm firmly placed on Blaise's arm, she noticed Draco across the hall talking to a band of young ladies, and nothing changed there then. No sign of Harry Potter yet she whispered a heartfelt thank you. Blaise noticed the clamour around Draco and sent her a sardonic look of askance. She shook her head in wry amusement.

"Would you like a drink?" Blaise murmured. Pansy smiled yes she would. Leaving Pansy Blaise made his way through the crowd to the refreshments. Pansy stood looking around at the crème de la crème of pureblood society. People waved, nodded their acknowledgment she returned their acknowledgments, smiling and inclining her head.

"Hello Pansy" someone whispered in a her ear

For a moment she didn't think it was him.

"Are you going to say hello Pansy?" he questioned

Her breath left her "Potter" she gasped "Harry!"

He chuckled, amusement tinged his word "Hello Pansy, it's been a long time hasn't it? But perhaps any period of time is a long time spent without your near."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I have nothing to say to you Potter!" Pansy whispered back harshly.

Chuckling in amusement Harry grabbed her arm, "Care to dance Pansy? Yes I think a dance is definitely a must"

"Oh I simply can't you see my card is full"

"Yes and I believe that Snape is Dumbledore' son, now a dance miss Parkinson."

"I will not!" Pansy denied in protest

"Oh yes you will. You can deny yourself all you want Pans but we know deep down that you know where you belong"

"Ha are you thinking it's with you? Dream on Potter" Pansy scoffed

"How is the lovely Zambini this evening Pansy I saw you come in together he looks very smitten I must admit."

"Leave Blaise alone, I care deeply for him"

"Oh no sweetheart he's my replacement we both know it, a poor substitute but my replacement never the less" Harry murmured

"You are absurd Potter; I think the Avada Kedrava curse finally got into your brain cells."

Fire leaped in eyes, anger in his words "I'd watch what you say Pans, now this dance shall we or do you want an even bigger scene to the one we are currently making." Harry hissed.

Forcing herself to look around she noticed people looking curiously in their direction, smiling prettily she pasted on the best form of a smile she could muster and placed her arm lightly onto Harry's, exscorting her to the centre of the dancefloor she tried to see if anyone she recognised would save her from this torture. Blaise had yet to return from the refreshment table no doubt waylaid by someone or other. Draco stood leaning against a pillar a glass of moon champagne in his hand, looking on in open amusement. 'oh why wasn't it Draco dancing with me'. Pansy pleaded with her eyes at Draco, he in turn shook his head and grinned, scowling Pansy knew there was no hope she would just have to endure. Harry took her in his arm and they began a practiced waltz around the ballroom.

"You could look like you are at least enjoying yourself" Harry whispered

"Any moment in your company I find hard to enjoy"

"Oh Pansy you do wound me, might I add you look beautiful tonight you could fulfil any man's dream the vision you make" he assured her, the dance was coming to an end , his green eyes looked on at Pansy they were looking on at her making her feel exposed, vulnerable even. He bent over her hand and brushed it with a kiss the perfect example of pureblood respectability. She could feel her cheeks heating and she wanted to kick him wipe the smug look of his face, even as she felt her heart increase beneath her breast. "You dazzle the whole world Pansy"

"Well of course Harry that is the whole point" she told him sweetly, but he simply smiled, laughed and released her, as she walked by she made sure she sent a small stinging hex in his direction, just to wipe the smile of his face for a little while.

She turned looking in the crowd for Blaise, her mother approached "Pansy dear, what were you doing with Mr Potter?"

"All he did was ask me to dance."

"Well all I'm saying is be careful, Potter is not a full Malfoy, he may have the pedigree and social standing but we all know that he is the second son what prospects does he have? Nothing!" She exclaimed "Must I remind you? You are with Blaise Zambini we don't want society to think you are a trollop, Heaven only knows what they may really think!"

"Oh mother it was only a dance not a proposal of marriage"

"Pansy! Are you listening to me? Remember!" Rose murmured.

Sighing Pansy nodded, with that sorted, Rose drifted off to speak with Lady Nott. Sighing softly she really just wanted to go home now; he had ruined her evening and now with her mother on her back. She just wanted to go home, crawl into her bed and hibernate, hide away from the world, who knew life could be so strenuous.

"Everything alright there Pans?" Daphne inquired.

Daphne Greengrass was a beautiful lady with long red hair, which curled perfectly down her back; she was stood in light blue robes, make up artfully done. She was Pansy's best girlfriend and Pansy had never been so happy and relieved to see a friendly face.

"Oh Daphne, how are you? Is that Chanel?" Pansy enquired

"Cut the bullshit Pans! I saw you and Potter! Looking cosy Pans. I don't get it you told me time and time again you don't like him!"

"I don't, Potter waltzed over gave me the fright on my life and pretty much forced me to dance with him."

"Really? Not exactly what I saw." Daphne replied smoothly "From where I was standing you and him looked pretty hot!"

"Oh do shut up Daphne" causing the other girl to break out in peals of laughter. "I could mention that Draco doesn't seem to be doting on his betrothal like he should, what's wrong Daph can't keep him satisfied"

Daphne laughed "Bollocks Pans, you know the score between me and Draco"

"Are you going to let me in on what seems to be an amusing conversation?" Blaise enquired finally returning with two glasses.

"Oh we were just talking about Pansy and H... Ouch!" Daphne exclaimed as pain shot through her foot.

"Are you alright Daphne?" Blaise enquired looking alarmed.

"Oh yes I'm fine" Daphne replied through gritted teeth "If you excuse me I must go to the ladies room, she inclined her head, shot Pansy a murderous look and made her way through the crowd limping all the way.

"What was that about?" Blaise looked at Pansy in confusion.

"Oh that, it's just Daph she sometimes gets pains in her foot, shes had it since she could remember."

"Really, how perfectly odd"

"Oh yes I know right, anyway shall we mingle?!

"Let me claim your first dance before your dance card gets to full"

Her cheeks flushed, she forced a smile, nodded and followed Blaise lieing to him and herself all the onto the dance floor. Later on in the evening, Pansy excused herself from the group of people she and Blaise were talking to, telling Blaise she needed some fresh air, Blaise nodded too caught up in the present conversation. She turned walked towards the open French doors that lead out onto the balcony. Taking a deep breath she clothes her eyes as the breeze brushed her and cooled her skin.

"Beautiful night," a quiet voice said behind him.

Her heart leapt into his throat and she turned, expecting to see Blaise.

Harry was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded over his chest.

Pansy sighed and turned around, leaning on the railing and looking down the two stories to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Harry rested a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Go away Potter, I don't want you here! I don't need you" Pansy said with a soft sigh.

"Pans…don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong."

"I told you I don't want you here. We haven't spoken in so long; you can't be in my life Harry. I love my life, I loved our friendship, I loved you and Draco, but things changed between us you chose Griffindor and I chose Slytherin"

"Pansy we were eleven years old, how were we to know we weren't going to go into the same house, it's not like anything changed, we're still the same people!"

"Yes it did Harry yes it did! everything changed!" Pansy shouted

"Ah- How? Tell me how Pansy, because from where I'm standing nothing changed. Only yourself and you know how you've changed you've become scared, yes a scared little rabbit scared of her own shadow and not being the perfect little pureblood daughter."

"I don't have to listen to this"

"How is he Pans? The wonderful Blaise Zambini? I bet your parents are simply thrilled" Harry enquired teasingly an edge to his voice.

"None of your business!" Pansy spitted trying to find a way back inside.

"I bet wedding bells are on the cards? Do you love him Pans? I bet you do?" Harry taunted.

She flushed slightly. "I haven't made up my mind about our relationship yet" she said

"Why not?" he demanded.

Pansy turned facing out toward the vast lawns and gardens of Malfoy manor. She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to see the hurt and pain in her eyes. She hated how vulnerable he made her. She didn't want to tell him the truth, the truth that she didn't want anyone else just him. It had always been him.

She lifted her chin, and turned facing him, "I'm not sure I love him"

"Why pans? Why? Is there someone else?" he asked softly but suddenly he seemed angry, both with her and with himself. "Never mind, don't answer that" he told her.

"I don't intend to Potter, as I said it's not of your concern" she snapped quickly.

"Pansy, I…" He took a step toward her then paused. When he stepped towards her again, she was stunned when he suddenly pulled her into his arms, pulled her hard against him. His fingers threaded through her hair, flowers fell, and she could feel his passion. He gazed down at her intently.

"Pansy, if you only you knew. The world is going to change, we are going to fight, fight for freedom, and I don't know if you will fight with me or against me, I wish I could make you see" He stared searchingly "Pansy!" He shook her slightly. Her head fell back and her eyes met his not in alarm but in pride, stubbornness.

"Oh Merlin" he whispered, he cupped her chin, her eyes widened in alarm he was not going to do this, do this to her again. She could feel the rough texture of palm and fingers; he stroked her cheek gently, as his thumb moved across the softness of her skin. He lowered his head.

He kissed her.

It sent her sense reeling, she had only ever felt this once before.

Blaise had kissed her, a bare brush of his lips against hers; normally it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Blaise really was a gentleman.

This kiss was fire- sweet savage fire. He asked no permission, gave no chance for her to hesitate, his lips moulded over hers, claiming, giving fire and heat and passion and demanding it in return. He pulled her closer against him, her chest pressed tightly against his, his arm like a clamp wrapped tightly around her, moulding her to him. His tongue wedge into the deep recesses of her mouth, the excitement she has always known deep within her, it took soaring flight. Her heart hammered, her limbs felt weak – she was helpless, helplessly dawn towards him, his lips commanding hers. A Longing that was reckless bursting free- creeping into her mind and heart.

A longing that was…. Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He broke the kiss, just lifting his lips from hers. Both were breathing heavily.

"If he can't kiss you like that, don't stay with him."

"What?" Pansy demanded sharply. Furious, she tried to pull away, but he held tightly onto her, she began taking note at last of her surroundings; they were so very close to the party anyone could see them together. She couldn't reach her wand, it was in her robe pocket, and Harry still held her in a vice like grip.

She raised her hand to strike him, but he caught it with his quick seeker reflexes, he laughed, his laugh husky and rich. "I don't think so Pans, if he can't kiss you like that for merlin sakes don't stay with him"

"Bastard!" she charged him, struggling again to be free.

Harry pulled her towards him chest to chest they were pressed tightly together. "You know where your heart truly lies Pansy, and it certainly isn't with Blaise Zambini. Is there any fire Pans? Or is it lukewarm? You need fire and ice."

"Pansy? Pansy, are you out here?" Her mother called out to her from the doorway. Harry eyes remained fixated on her. Then are last he released her. "Mr Potter?"

Ignoring her mother, Pansy took a step forward slapping him hard against the cheek.

"Pansy?! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" her mother shouted

"Well that wasn't nice" Harry told Pansy, his hand went to clutch his not reddening cheek.

"Nice?" she scoffed "Harry Potter, you"

"Now Pansy it would be rude to swear in front of your mother, such language, very undignified for a pureblood lady of your station" he warned her, he was laughing at her again she knew. He bowed low at her, turned bowed to her mother. "Good evening ladies"

There was no way Harry James Potter was getting the last word. "Harry Potter, don't you ever, ever speak to me again, you are nothing to me nothing you here. You're just a silly little orphan, you don't play fair"

Her mother gasped, Harry's back stiffened as he came to an abrupt halt, "Be careful Pans be very careful" he continued walking, through the walking through the doors until he was out of sight.

The evening finally drew to a close, The Parkinson's bided farewell to their hosts, Pansy was relieved she had not made seen Harry for the remainder of the evening. Unfortunately she too hadn't been able to speak with her best friend Draco Malfoy, Harry's brother.

Pansy walked silently behind her parents, her thoughts were in turmoil. Blaise had already left bidding her good night. They finally reached the Parkinson manor, fatigued hit Pansy all she wanted to do was go to bed, bury herself under the covers and forget the world, even for a little while.

"Wait a moment Pansy" her mother called. "I wish to speak to you"

"Mother, can it wait? I need to sleep, I'm exhausted" Pansy sighed

"No young lady, no it can't wait I wish to speak to you, follow me into the salon. Bicky? Bicky?"

"Yes my lady?" Bicky squeaked appearing in front of them

"Tea for two Bicky"

"Yes my lady." Bicky said disappearing in a cloud of orange smoke.

Pansy followed her mother into the salon, placing herself on a striped velvet sofa as far away from her mother's position as possible.

"Now Pansy, I have a few questions for you and after what I witnessed tonight I only think its right you answer them. Do you understand?"

"Mother nothing happened" Pansy protested

"Don't lie to me pansy I saw you and Harry Potter. Just how well do you actually know him?"

"I've known him my whole life mother you know this. We played together for years; we're in the same social circles, we go to the same parties, we're in the same year at school. We're even in the same classes together since Dumbledore is so determined for house unity" She counted off her fingers

"Yes I know that Pansy but from where I was standing you seem to know a lot more of each other than just being friends. What about poor Blaise" Rose asked her daughter.

"What do you mean? What about Blaise?" Pansy asked her.

"Well aren't you together? He's very much in love with you. Your father and Blaise's father have been having talks about your betrothal"

"Betrothal mother? Betrothed, mother I'm only just 16." Pansy said "And as for Blaise he knows Harry Potter, if it's so hard to believe they're actual friends, they go duelling together. They play quidditch. They're all friends Blaise, Draco and Harry, many of them went to the same private school before Hogwarts. We've all grown up together mother"

"Humph" Rose stated

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means young lady I am not fool. I can see Pansy Parkinson more than can be said for you."

Pansy's heart pounded, a flush began to warm her cheeks. "We fight like cat and dogs mother, more often than not we don't even acknowledge each other let alone speak, surely you must have noticed"

"I noticed a great deal" Rose said sagely.

Pansy shrugged she wasn't going to fight her mother, she didn't know how to explain to her that she had been in love with him, that there had always been something under the surface something hot between them. Harry didn't care about her – she knew that, if there last meeting was any indication. This kiss it had been confusing, Harry had took command, reawakening past feelings, feelings that she had tried to lock away. This kiss should have happened he'd told her where they stood, when she had opened her heart for him and he had trampled all over it.

Harry had told her not to stay with Blaise if he couldn't kiss her like Harry had. What did harry want? And why did he look in pain? Talking about love and change. Maybe he wanted to know if she was in love Blaise, maybe he did care for her, but then again maybe he didn't. After all she was a young woman, his brother's best friend. They had been brought up together. She was easy to taunt and tease; maybe he still didn't want her.

She'd heard about his exploits, all the girls he had dated in Hogwarts even though he never bragged. It wasn't hard to believe Harry was the boy who lived everybody wanted him.

"Are you listening to me? What about Blaise?"

For her mother, Blaise Zambini appeared more important than her own daughter.

"What about Blaise, mother?" Pansy said with a weary sigh.

"Everything that has happened this evening? What I witnessed"

"Mother, Blaise isn't going to know anything" Pansy said "Harry is in Gryffindor, me and Blaise are in Slytherin, we don't acknowledge each other at school. And anyway, by the time we get back to school this will all be forgotten, no one saw except you"

"But Pansy…"

"No buts mother, you aren't going to say anything, Harry won't say anything and I certainly won't say anything."

"How do you know? How do you know Harry won't say anything?"

"I just know mother, you need to trust me."

"Your father…"

"Daddy doesn't need to know anything, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I care for Blaise, It was a foolish mistake. Its over"

"I don't know."

"Trust me mother" Pansy asked and began to stand; she walked over to her mother placing a kiss on her cheek. "Please? For me can you do this?"

"Oh Pansy" Rose sighed "I just worry for you. Things are changing so fast these days, traditions are disappearing. I worry"

"I know mama" Pansy said, she hadn't called her mother 'mama' since she went to Hogwarts. Smiling wearily Rose patted her cheek she wished her goodnight and bade her go to bed, when Pansy left she stared pensively into the fire for a long while after.

The next day Pansy and her mother left to buy supplies in Diagon Alley, A new year at Hogwarts was about to beginning. She and her mother decided to go their separate ways, her mother headed to Gringotts, whilst Pansy head for Flourish and Blotts.

Walking along the streets of Diagon Alley Pansy saw many familiar faces from Hogwarts, she couldn't help the buzz of excitement to that shot through her. She couldn't get back to Hogwarts; she had been given prefect for the second time this year. Maybe if she kept working she could make Head Girl in her final year.

As she wandered aimlessly along the cobbled streets, a loud bang erupted down the street. Black smoke billowed, and through it men walking two by two, faces covered, wands ready chanting. Death eaters. People were running, screaming some were diving into shops in hopes they would be safe.

Pansy stood frozen, they were heading her way, destroying things in their path. She needed to run, she need to get away, to hide.

She knew who they were; followers of Lord Voldermort the dictator, the man who believed in witches and wizards with pureblood. She looked on they looked formidable, scary, frightening. However she knew these death eaters, some were her father's associates, friends, people she knew, people who were scared of the changes to the magical world. Who were scared of losing their traditions, following the only thing they could think of, the only person who could possibly save their crumbling world.

"Pansy!"

Her name was being called from down the street, she could hear it getting closer, calling her.

"Pansy move!"

She came back to her senses, she turned and ran, she ran down the street, she didn't know where she was heading, and people too were running, running to get away. She reached the corner, rested her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath, she took a peek around the corner trying to see. Smoke was billowing blocking, shrouding everything in dust and grey.

Hands fell on her shoulders, she screamed as she was dragged around the corner, further into the alley way. She struggled fiercely she screamed as she looked on at the man holding her against the wall, a hood covering his identity. His hand fell flat over her mouth, His hand which held his wand went up in the air, he was going to hex her or worse kill her. Avada Kadarva.

She waited, eyes clenched shut but nothing came, she opened her eyes. Green ones stared sternly back at her. Harry, Harry was here, Harry had saved her, had come to her rescue.

Her arm locked around him, despite the fury in his eyes.

"Harry" she whispered

"Quickly, follow me." They ran quickly through the streets, where they were headed she wasn't sure, within minutes they were at an apparition point, Harry reached for something, it appeared to be a muggle coke can. A Port key.

Activating it Harry grabbed Pansy hand placed it upon the can. Within seconds they were spinning away, leaving the destruction behind.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He hadn't taken her home.

The port key had taken them to Malfoy manor. Pansy should have been frightened, but she wasn't, she had never been frightened of Harry not really.

They fell from the sky, her or him. They lay on the floor, his arm wrapped around her waist she lay looking up at the clouds. Eventually they stood; he grabbed her arm they had yet to speak to each other.

He didn't let go of her hand, not when they walked through the gates, walked into the rose garden, he refused to relinquish his hold. They finally reached the summer house and Harry finally loosened him tight grip on her wrist.

Walking over to the window he looked out, he stood silently, Pansy watched as this wizarding hero fought for some form of self-control. Shoving his hands through his hair, he finally turned to face her. He strides towards her, grabbing her, pulling her into his arms. She realised she was trembling; he kept his arms tight around her.

Finally she broke the silence.

"Oh, Harry, thank you, I didn't know what to do, I froze!"

His hands began to move gently, soothingly up her back, into her hair. "It's alright. It's alright, you're safe" He stroked her cheek, pulling her close and burying his face in her hair. "It's my fault; Voldermort must have been told I was to be in town today. Everything will be alright though" His arms about her, his fingers loosening around her waist, as he stepped back. He must have felt her cease trembling.

His tone suddenly changed, he looked at her darkly.

"What on earth did you think you were doing in town?!"

"Damn you Potter, You are not my father, and I don't have to explain myself to you!"

He uttered an oath beneath his breath and she paced away from him, heading towards to door. "Why did you not run? When the explosion happened why did you not leave?"

"But Harry I told you I just froze! So many people were running I've never seen a death eater before."

"So you'd thought you'd hang around and take a closer look, Oh Pansy you can be so stupid sometimes"

"Harry…"

"Are you utterly stupid?" he said heatedly "You could have gotten hurt"

"No I wouldn't, they know me"

"Oh and you think because they know you it will keep you safe? They know me! For merlin sakes we are all in the same social circle. I've been taken in by Voldermort's very own second in command. But at the end of the day they still want to kill me"

"Harry…" she started

He was really angry. But when he stopped his fingers gripping her arms her looked down, his eyes rested on her lips, he bent down. No she could not let this happen again twice was enough it had to stop before it continued.

"No… Harry… No!" She barely spoken, her voice barely a whisper, yet it might as well have been a shout, he jerked back, thrusting her away from him. He walked towards the window looking out.

She trembled, she could still feel his breath warming, skating lightly over lips. He seemed to be a knot of fury again.

"Damn you, Pansy!" he swore spinning around to stare at her.

"Potter, you have no right"

"Oh? I don't? Come on Pans tell me where's Blaise? Why wasn't he with you?"

She flushed, defensive, her temper rising. She should never have allowed herself to fall for Harry Potter. She should never have let him kiss her the first time. She should never have opened her heart to him as easily as she had done.

"You and I know where Blaise is" She began

"Yes Yes I do, following in his daddy's footsteps, he'll make a fine husband for you Pansy" He strode back to her. "A perfect little death eater in the making, and you the perfect little death eater's wife"

"How dare you? How dare you say such despicable things to me? You have no right"

"Pansy"

Her eyes narrowed and she took a swing for him. He caught her wrist, their eyes met in a flame. He smiled.

"I'll take you back home"

"I'd prefer to go by myself"

"Well it's tough" Before she knew it she was over his shoulder, she struggling, screeched against this treatment she was receiving. Harry seemed to ignore it all, striding effortlessly towards the gate and out to the apparition point. As they advanced towards the apparition point, Draco appeared.

Unlike Harry, Draco had signature Malfoy blonde hair and grey eyes. Although they were different in looks and genes nothing could alter the brotherly love and affection they had for each other.

Draco was handsome, many girls both slytherin and not thought so. This duo definitely broke a few hearts. He was older than Harry by six months, he was more laid back and dramatically gallant. He was Pansy's best friend and she loved him.

"Oh thank Merlin, Draco help me? This vermin you call your brother won't release me"

"Well this is certainly a sight you don't see every day, looking good Pans!" Draco replied "Nice bottom"

"And you're looking at her bottom because?" Harry questioned, casting his brother a glare.

Pansy laughed, ceasing her struggled momentarily. Harry finally relinquished his hold releasing her dropping her gently to the ground. She leaped up and straight into Draco's arms, swinging her around. "Oh Pansy I have missed you, you look beautiful as always, given a thought about losing Zambini and having me? I can make you happy" he teased setting her down.

"Over my dead body" Harry snorted

Both herself and Draco looked at Harry in astonishment, had he really said that? He looked away. Choosing to ignore Harry's statement Pansy answered Draco. "Draco you silly goose" she laughed! We'd drive each other crazy, and what about Daphne?" Draco laughed in reply.

"Heard about what happened in Diagon Alley today"

"Yes seemed Voldermort got wind of my little trip to Diagon Alley" Harry answered flatly.

"Do you know anything about it Draco?" Pansy questioned

"Do you fancy some pumpkin juice, I think we had some fresh made. I am parched"

"Yes please" Pansy answered Draco "But don't try to side step the situation Draco Malfoy" She swirled around heading back up the lane towards the Manor. Once seated in Draco's bedroom Pansy spoke.

"What happened then?" she asked stubbornly.

"You saw what happened Pansy, Death eaters raided Diagon Alley" Harry answered.

"Yes, but why?"

Harry shrugged, Draco looked away. "Draco…?"

"I can't answer you Pans"

"Look Pansy! I was in town, Voldermort chose to attack, and it failed. End of story"

"But they never attack Diagon Alley" she told him.

"Well today they wanted to try something new" Draco laughed.

Pansy looked at them both; they weren't going to tell her anything she realised.

"Anyway Pans what are you doing here? And why were you being carried around like a sack of potatoes" Draco asked curiously changing topic.

Pansy quickly lowered her eyes "Ask your brother" she said sweetly.

"I saved your life if I'm not and brought you here to safety" Harry murmured "Was just that you were being somewhat difficult near the end. I was being the perfect gentlemen till then"

"Barely" Pansy responded quickly.

Harry raised a brow to her, she felt herself blush.

"Do I detect more to this story?" Draco asked.

"No!" Harry and Pansy snapped simultaneously.

"Oh! Excuse me!" Draco said and grinned.

"I was a gentleman" harry said

Pansy snorted and looked away. Harry placed a hand on her harm "this time"

"This time?" she arched her brow, the storm was brewing between them she could feel it. She felt the tension.

"Hey? Anyone in there?" Draco asked waving a hand in front of Pansy face. Harry's eyes still burned into hers. He released her gaze, as she turned to face Draco.

After some time Harry stood, "We better get you back" he said.

Draco nodded regretfully "Yes, your mother must be worried sick" Pansy stood, received a kiss on the cheek then Draco hugged her tightly. "See you at school?"

Pansy nodded "see you at school, take care Draco, Please take care" she urged Draco, she might not be able to help, but least she could reassure.

Draco paused "I promise"

Harry looked on "Am I to take care to Miss Parkinson?"

"Of course Mr Potter, for the wizarding world's sake."

"Only for the Wizarding world"

"Is that enough?" she said sweetly

He laughed; walking towards the door he held it open for her. This time he didn't follow her to the apparition point, he let Draco escort her.

"He has his way Pans" he said no explanation and no apology. They reached the apparition point.

"Yes he does, Oh Draco please is careful"

"I will" Draco promised her, he hugged her again. "I'll see you at 9 ¾"

"Yes, Draco?" she called as he began to walk away

"Yes?"

"Watch out for him"

"I will Pans"

Pansy waved one last time, before leaving Malfoy manor.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was in the duelling room when Draco found him, he watched his brother swishing and flicking moving his wand in an intricate dance of magic. He wanted to say something what he wasn't sure, having witnessed the interaction between Harry and Pansy he saw there was many questions that needed answering.

"Are you just going to stare all day?" Harry finally asked.

"Can't I watch my little brother practice?" Draco shot back "Your wrist is slack on the swish and flick"

"Ha ha thanks for the tips brother, now tell me what you really want to say"

"What makes you think I have something to say?"

Harry cast him a quick glance and saw Draco grinning, temporarily stopping his training.

"So, you and Pansy seem closer than usual"

Ah nothing like beating about the bush Harry thought wryly to himself,

"I don't know what you're talking about if you haven't noticed she hates me"

"Really?"

"Yes really" Who was he kidding? There had always been something between him and Pansy. Ever since their first meeting he'd been entranced, those extraordinary eyes, blue eyes that defied, challenged, dared and laughed.

They had been inseparable ever since that day in the nursery she was entertaining; funny she was one of the guys. However Harry could still remember the first time he'd noticed her as more than one of the guys, shed walked into the Yule ball escorted on Draco's arm.

Pansy was beautiful she could steal the heart and soul and taunt the body.

She could flirt with the best of them, she liked the attention she was no naïve creature she had her opinions about life and her place within it.

He knew her so well, well he thought he did Harry thought, he'd watched her for years been friends for half their life and enemies in the other but still he watched her from afar. She was sometimes gentle, sometimes kind but always she was proud, proud of herself and who she was.

"I still don't get it, Harry"

"What don't you get?"

"You and Pansy. You haven't spoken it what 5 years not since you were sorted? But all of a sudden she's alone with you willingly?"

Harry couldn't answer couldn't tell Draco the truth, He couldn't tell him that he had broken her heart, had stolen her first kiss. Had lost himself, was under her spell had kissed her twice more since that night. He wasn't Blaise Zambini, hell Draco had more luck than he had of ever being with Pansy Parkinson. He was at a loss.

"I don't know Dray I can't explain it she's got some spell on me" Harry said.

Draco look at him confused "What? When? I didn't know you thought of her like that"

He almost grinned was he that good an actor that his own brother couldn't see, had he been so easy in hiding his true feelings.

"Dray… It doesn't matter not really, like I said she hates me" he clarified "anyway enough of that fancy a duel?" grinning at his brother.

However he couldn't help himself, that night in bed his mind drifted to the night of the Yule ball, Pansy. She had been stunning, so stunning he hadn't been able to breath and maybe it was the night he knew, he knew that he'd been waiting for Pansy Parkinson. It was that night that everything had changed. Changed for the worse.

Flashback

It was hot, very hot bodies were jumping up and down as the Weird Sisters played there set, the entertainment for the night. Harry gazed around him his date had left him, found a better offer when she realised being the date to the boy who lived wasn't as amazing as she originally thought.

Where was she? He'd been watching her all night dance and laugh with Draco. He spotted his brother he was talking to someone a pretty brunette but no Pansy. Rising from his seat he began to walk heading for outside, he needed fresh air.

He found her, she was sitting on a stone bench her back to him gazing up at the night sky, and he continued to watch her basking in her beauty. He should leave, leave her to her solitude, but he knew he wouldn't.

He stepped forward slowly as not to scare her, hitting a rock with the toe of his shoe her head snapped towards his direction.

"Harry!" she murmured he could see her chest rising and falling. "I wasn't expecting to see you this evening, where is your fan club oh Gryffindor champion, shouldn't you be in the great hall?"

He moved slowly towards her, upon reaching her all he could do was look upon her beauty.

"I needed some air" he told her.

"Oh..."

"May I sit with you?" he said briefly

Pansy stared at him, she hadn't spoken to him in nearly 3 ½ years, she barely acknowledge him anymore. She shook her head briefly. "I was just about to return to the ball"

"Please? Please Pansy stay I want you to stay" he commanded.

She should have said no she should have left him to himself, but part of her wanted to stay.

"Harry, I should tell you to go straight to hell. In three years no words have passed between us and now..."

He leant down to her, "But you won't go. You'll dance with me. Please?"

Despite his commanding tone, there was something desperate in his tone. For the first time she noticed something Harry was not in control, she was.

She lifted her chin. "I'll dance with you" she said "Just once"

He didn't smile, didn't even seem to note her taunt he knew she would dance just like he knew the sun rose in the east and set in the west. He took her in his arms, their heights fit perfectly her head rested just below his chin, they swayed in the darkness everything disappeared, and it was just the two of them.

Harry sighed heavily closing his eyes.

"What is it Harry" she asked him

"Its… its... I don't know I can't explain" he admitted an edge of frustration to his voice.

Pansy didn't know what to say to soften the tense atmosphere; this wasn't good this wasn't good for either of them. But something just felt right, she missed him she could admit that to herself.

"Look at me" she whispered

Harry continued to sway he hadn't heard her. But then he moved suddenly, he let go of her like he had been burned, pain shot through her. Why did it hurt?

Harry held his hand out, looking into his eyes she saw something in his green gaze desperation maybe, she hesitated a mere second then took it.

They started to walk, passing quietly through the gardens, and courtyard she didn't know where they were going. They reached the edge of the castle; she could see the half breed giant's cottage the lights illuminating the edge of the forest. They continued on their walk heading towards the black lake the water was blank as the ink they used. The moon shone its reflection on skimming the lake.

Pansy sat on the grassy bank looking out towards the lake; Harry followed her but continued to remain silent. She looked at him, he looked at her. Her mouth went dry. Her heart began to pound. Her blood seemed to race through her.

Harry began to lean forward, she realised then he wanted to kiss her, Harry wanted her.

Their lips sealed together.

It was her first kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

Flashback 4th year

His hands wound around her waist, His lips touched hers hungrily there was nothing chaste about this kiss. His lips took and consumed her, robbing her of breath and her wits. His arms held her with magic, with fire and fervour and tempest, something entered deep in her body and demanded a response. These feelings she'd never experienced.

He broke away from her and stared down at her. For long moments Pansy didn't move, her breath was leaving her in short sharp gasps as she tried to regain control. They stared at each other, caught up in the heedless, swirling excitement that hurtled and slammed between them. Feelings raced through Pansy, hungers and yearnings.

He began to kiss her again.

She closed her eyes and swept her arms around his neck. She met his as a new-found thirst and desire made her tremble against him. Their lips met again and again, open-mouthed, in hungry wet kisses this was no chaste first kiss, this was fire.

His lips left hers; she felt a sense of loss, his lips moved across her cheek, sliding provocatively along the narrow column of her throat, to rest against her pulse and travel along the length of her collar bone.

"Oh Harry"

She whispered his name at last- not in protest but in wonder. She felt herself falling, falling back onto the grassy bank. He lay on top of her, not crushing her it felt wonderful. He wanted her, she could have wept, and when his lips found her again she knew this was what she had always wanted. Secretly, passionately.

He released her, looking down at her wonder in his eyes. She started to shiver. What would happen now? Between them what would happen?

"Harry" she whispered.

"It isn't right I shouldn't have done this" he told her "I shouldn't have brought you here, I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry"

She stopped shivering, she could hear the regret in his face, no she didn't regret it, she wanted this, he did to she knew that she had felt it in his kiss, in his touch. She reached out and touched his cheek, she spoke the truth her deepest secret a secret she hadn't yet admitted to herself.

"I love you Harry"

A soft oath escaped him looking at her astonishment on his face, elation lightened his eyes then it disappeared like shutters, he began to roll away from her, he sat up. She realised then shed made a mistake she should not have said it.

She'd never been kissed until tonight and now…

"No Pans you don't" Harry said

"What? I don't? Harry I do" she whispered shock lacing her words.

"You can't pans" he murmured back to her.

She sat up "I know my own mind Harry" she said "I love you"

"Pansy please you don't you're too young to know what love is we both are"

He began to rise to his feet, carefully, avoiding her gaze, his posture tense, awkward in its movements.

"Why are you so being difficult? If you didn't feel anything for me why did you kiss me? Why Harry please tell me"

"I had no right to you; I should have left you on that bench"

"But you didn't, you brought me here, you kissed me, you took my first kiss"

He looked at her, "In that case I'm sorry Pansy"

"Sorry, Harry why are you sorry it was amazing, it was magical and you know why that is Harry, I'll tell you because we both wanted it."

"Did we Pans, did we really? If it had been any other person would you? What about Blaise Pansy I've seen you two together you're awfully close lately, why hasn't he kissed you?" He stared out towards the lake. "Tell me Pans is he really that much of a gentleman? He hasn't tried to kiss you I bet he has, are you really trying to say I'm the only one who's kissed you, I don't think so, I bet lots of people have kissed you, you wouldn't waste your first kiss on a muggle loving half breed like me"

Pansy couldn't breathe, the hurt was overpowering, the words he was saying spewing from his mouth were hateful, and hurting her more than hex she had ever received.

"Why are you doing this Harry" she said flatly, staring at him

"You want the honest truth" turning to look at her, his eyes dead, vacant.

"Yes"

"I don't love you"

Pansy couldn't breathe she stumbled back, if he slapped her it wouldn't have hurt as much as those four words. She need to leave, she's let Harry kiss her, kiss her like his life depending on it. She'd never been kissed before, it had been precious to her, her first kiss, she was waiting to give it to the right person, and this person she thought was Harry.

"You're lying"

He stiffened "You don't know me Pansy, don't assume to think you do"

She spun away from him, half blinded by tears that stung behind her lashed, she need to get away and fast. She stumbled as she began walking back blindingly towards the castle.

Suddenly he was behind her, holding her upright "Don't touch me" she snapped

"Pansy…"

"Let go" she tried to wrench free but he held onto her.

"Pansy please"

"Leave me alone" she shouted

"I'll walk you back!

"No thank you"

"Pansy I need to make sure you're safe"

He started to move, his eyes on her, her gaze nearly left his, but she forced herself to meet him, fury replacing her hurt.

How could he do this? How could he hold her, kiss her be so gentle, warm and loving? She swirled around making her way towards the castle, brightly lit on the hill. He caught her arm, jerking her back.

"Pansy I do care for you" she wanted to slap him.

"Really Harry that's nice"

"Pansy please, I'm sorry if I led you to believe that there was more between us", she swung around her hand swinging, she slapped him, he stared at her in shock, and she stared back in contempt.

"Don't waste your breath Harry, and you're right you know there have been men before, lots, hundreds in fact"

He swore savagely. One last time he wrenched her to him and held her face to his, and kissed her again, he kissed her ruthlessly, with skill and passion until he forced a response. He lifted his head from hers "Don't play foolish games Pansy" he warned her

She broke free from his hold and hurried away. She could hear him follow quickly behind her.

"Pansy…"

"Go to hell Harry Potter" she told him over her shoulder.

"Pansy, please!"

She kept walking, breaking into a run, she needed to hide and nurse her wounds, but most of all she need to cry, as tears stole swiftly down her cheeks.

She broke into a run.


End file.
